herofandomcom-20200223-history
No-Face (Twisted Metal)
Frank "The Tank" McCutcheon, better known as No-Face, is one of the protagonists/anti-hero and the driver of Crazy 8. After debuting in Twisted Metal: Black he also appeared in Twisted Metal: Lost the unfinished sequel to Black. After having been wronged by a doctor, he enters Twisted Metal to get his revenge. He was voiced by J.S. Gilbert. History Background Frank was once a small-time boxer that in his last match had his jaw shattered and nose broken by the end of the first round. Some of his fellow boxers told him they knew a doctor that could fix him up for a reasonable price. Without any other doctors he could afford, Frank went to go see Dr. Hatch but unfortunately for Frank, the doctor bet a large amount of money on him this night and lost it. As a result, Dr. Hatch out of spite cut out Frank's eyes and tongue before sewing his eyelids and mouth closed all after putting him under. Frank is in pain and anger, so he tried to hunt down the doctor when he woke up which ended up with him killing six innocent people. Twisted Metal: Black Not long after Frank earned the nickname "No-Face" and was committed to a mental asylum to prevent him from attacking others and continue his hunt for the doctor who wronged him. Before long Calypso came and offered him the chance to get the revenge he craved if he won his contest. Seizing the chance, No-Face took him up on his deal and entered the contest. In his ending, No-Face upon winning went to see Calypso and to his delight found Calypso to of kept his end of the bargain. Dr. Hatch was tied to a punching bag and the same opera music played as Calypso gave No-Face a custom boxing glove that was covered in sharp objects. After killing the doctor No-Face jokes to himself that it was the only time he "knocked someone out with one punch". Appearance No-Face is a bald man with grotesque features due to his mouth and eyes being sewn shut. He wears a black suit with a dirty white shirt and black shoes. Personality No-Face is portrayed as a vengeful man who wants little to nothing more than to finally kill the doctor who ruined his life. However, it also seems that he is quite remorseful for the innocent people he killed in his fit of rage, but not for those he kills during the contest due to said desire for revenge. Following his profile according to Lost, he has killed some people he deems "evil" in hopes he can reconstruct his own face, so his daughter won't be scared of him and has been doing this for roughly eight years, but it is unknown if these killings were before Black or afterwards. Trivia * In the manual, it is explained that No-Face has some sort of extra-sensory perception, which allows him to notice the world around him. * Interestingly, during his narration in the final cut scene, No-Face mentions that he's seen the fear in a man's eyes before, but "this was special". However, No-Face has no eyes with which to see as well as having his eyelids sewn together. This was possibly either a simple oversight on the part of the script writers, or what he means to say is that hearing/feeling a man's fear is better than seeing it. * Somehow he is able to narrate his story, even though his tongue has been cut out and his lips sewn shut. This is probably for story purposes, or it may imply that after winning the contest, he was able to get surgery to 'fix' his face, and it was all just a retelling, or his narrations were his thoughts. * The Opera song that Dr. Hatch plays during the operation is Vesti la giubba by Enrico Caruso or Italian opera singer by Luciano Pavarotti. * No-Face is seen on the game disk and is a shadow on the back of the game case. * The cover of the TM:B instruction manual reads "Journal" on the inside it states that the journal belongs to No-Face and throughout the manual are passages by No-Face providing backstory. * A producer of 3D and Flash animation created a series of six original Flash "Websiodes" to promote the release of Twisted Metal: Black. One was made for No-Face. * In Twisted Metal (2012), No-Face's boxing glove is seen in a trophy case in Calypso's office close to the beginning of Mr. Grimm's middle cutscene. * He is Needle's interpretation of how he sees the world,as Needles sees the world as a darkness just like how No-Face sees the world as a darkness. See also No-Face on the Villains Wiki. Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Anti Hero Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Mentally Ill Category:Successful Category:Lethal